


Join the Club

by MissjuliaMiriam



Series: Club!verse [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, M/M, Sex Club, Spanking, Subspace, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissjuliaMiriam/pseuds/MissjuliaMiriam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Tim have their own way of doing things, and they like it just fine. Unfortunately, Dick and Steph don't approve; Jason and Tim put on a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Join the Club

**Author's Note:**

> I'M ACTUALLY REALLY PROUD OF THIS

“You ready, babybird?” Jason says, one hand on the back of Tim’s neck. The touch an echo of what is to come and Tim swallows around the lump in his throat.

“Yeah,” he says. “Yes. Jason.”

“Sir,” Jason growls, and Tim nearly whines.

“Sir,” he repeats, instead, and then he opens the door of the car and steps out. He shivers in the cool air of the night, the tight black pants he’s wearing doing very little to shield him. The fishnet shirt does less.

Jason steps out of the driver’s side and slams the door, then locks the car and walks around the car to stand at Tim’s side. His hand returns to Tim’s neck, and then he leads Tim towards the club entrance in front of them.

Tim glances upward at the sign that proclaims the name of the place to be ‘Slipknot’, and then does a quick check up and down the street. There are a few other people moving towards the club, but beside that the dark sidestreet is empty. He shivers again, this time from trepidation rather than cold, and follows Jason docilely towards the door.

The doorman gives them both a look, and then steps aside to allow them passage. Normally, Tim know, they would each be asked whether they were a dom, a sub, or a switch, and then what their purpose is. But not tonight. Not with Tim wearing a simple silver chain clipped tight around his throat, and Jason’s hand so utterly possessive on his skin.

Then they step together into the warmth of the club, and all thoughts go out of Tim’s head. There is smoke in the air, a deep herbal incense that Tim knows immediately is an aphrodisiac. It isn’t needed, not with the smell of sex just as heavy in the air. The atmosphere is heady, the walls draped with red fabric and the floor a stark black where there aren’t people standing in close groups. Music fills the air, the beat quick and heavy, and Tim’s heart speeds to match it, his breathing finding a faster rhythm as well. There are people dancing in a cordoned off area on one side of the floor, and the rest is taken up with platforms. Some are occupied, all kinds of things going on that are indistinct to Tim’s eyes, but he has an idea. He can hear the moans and quiet cries from where he is, at the tops of the stair leading down to the floor. To their right, in a raised area level with the street, there is a bar, but neither Tim nor Jason need any alcohol to be entirely intoxicated.

This is not their first time coming here, but it is the first time Jason brought his bag of toys, and it is the first time that they intend to put on a show. But first, they head for the dance floor. They don’t really need it, because they know this place now, and the excitement is sunk deep into their bones already. However, it’s fun.

Tonight, dancing first was the wrong choice. Because before even five minutes have passed, a harsh hand is wrapping over Tim’s shoulder and jerking him away from Jason, pulling him back into another familiar chest. He tips his head up and sees the black fringe and stubbornly set jaw that can only belong to his eldest brother, and Tim flinches violently. He looks back at Jason, eyes wild, but Stephanie has stepped between them and has the right amount of tension in her shoulders to be glaring at Jason.

Jason glances over her shoulder at Tim, who is still wrapped in Dick’s arms, and then steps back, moving through the crowd towards the edge of the dance floor. Tim tries to shrug Dick off, to follow his partner, but Dick’s hold is firm.

“Timmy,” he says, and he sounds a bit sad.

“We need to get out of the way,” Tim says, and then elbows Dick just hard enough to make him let go. He pushes forward, headed in the same direction Jason had gone, but Jason and Steph have already vanished by the time he reaches the edge of the crowd. He sighs, disappointed, and then turns to face his brother.

“What the hell are you doing here Dick?” he demands, and places his hands on his hips.

“I only want what’s best for you,” Dick starts, and that’s all Tim needs to hear.

“I get that you disagree with what I do, and I understand that you don’t like the fact that I do it with Jason. But this is a public place, and you have no right to come here and look down on not only us, but everyone here.” Tim purses his lips, and wonders why this had to happen tonight. He had been looking forward to it. “We’re going to go find Jason and Steph, right now, and then you’re going to leave, okay?”

“I-” Dick sighs, seeing the look on Tim’s face, and then says, “Okay. Fine, we’ll go get Jay and Steph, but I’m not leaving.”

“Your choice,” Tim says. “But I won’t be at fault for what you see if you don’t.”

They make their way between the people on the floor, all of the in varying states of dress and stages of arousal, until Tim spots Jason and Steph standing by a wall, arguing fiercely. As he walks up, he hears Steph say, “-what he wants. And how do we know that you’re not getting off on hurting him?”

“I do get off on hurting him,” Jason growls. “That’s the whole point.”

“And I get off on being hurt by him,” Tim says, stepping up to Jason. Jason immediately wraps an arm around his waist, then turns to bury his face in Tim’s neck, muttering about stupid people who don’t understand. Tim hushes him, and then looks up to meet Steph’s eyes. “I know that you don’t understand all of this, Steph, Dick, but you have to respect our choices and the choices of everyone who lives this lifestyle. Jason is my dom, and I love him. And I love everything he does with me. Now, I intend to continue my night as planned, and you can either leave, or you can stay and watch. Your choice.”

Dick and Steph share a look, and Tim realizes,  _shit, they’re going to stay._ But he offered, and no matter how embarrassed he might be of them seeing what’s going to come next, he’s going to have to deal with it.

“We’ll stay,” Dick says, and Jason picks his head up and immediately throws it back, howling with laughter. A few people look over, and then shrug and dismiss it.

“Alright,” says Jason, once’s he’s calmed a bit. “But you might not like what you’re going to see.”

Tim and Jason go to put their names on the roster for one of the platforms near the centre of the room, and then go to watch some of the other couples until it’s their turn. They end up watching a curvy domme fuck herself on her male sub, who is build like a brick wall and whines like a child every time she rocks her hips down on his cock. It’s erotic and slow, and they have a decent crowd. Jason stands, and presses Tim to his knees beside him, then cards his fingers through Tim’s hair slowly as they watch.

Dick and Steph hover behind them, glancing around nervously. They obviously don’t fit in, and they attract a number of amused looks from the assorted patrons of the club.

And then a pretty sub who works for the owner of the club wanders up to Jason and taps him on the shoulder, then bows her head and tells him that their platform is ready. Jason smiles at her, and tugs on Tim’s hair. Tim rises, his eyes already somewhat unfocused, and he follows Jason over to the platform, Dick and Stephanie right behind him.

Jason tugs Tim up on the platform and presses him to his knees near the centre of it, then open the chest of toys at one edge of the circle and considers it for a long moment. Then he turns to Tim and says, loud and clear for everyone’s ears, “Do you want me to tie you up, or are you going to be a good boy and stay still when I tell you to?”

Tim licks his lips, and says, “I can be a good boy, sir.”

“Are you sure?” Jason asks, pacing over to Tim and grabbing a fistful of hair, then using it to tug his head back so that he’s staring up at Jason, his lips parted. “You gonna be a good boy for me, with your big brother watching?”

There are a few murmurs from the crowd that has begun to gather. Jason and Tim are new, and Tim is beautiful, so there are already close to a dozen people standing around watching. The group will only grow, Jason knows.

Tim moans, quietly. “I can be good,” he says, his voice quiet and desperate. He’s already hard inside his tight pants, and his pupils have gone wide with arousal.

Jason smiles. “That’s good. Hands behind your back, baby. No touching- yourself or me, got it?”

“Yes, sir,” Tim says, and crosses his wrists behind his back. He tilts his head up further, looking pleadingly at Jason. “Kiss me, sir? Master? Please?”

Jason’s smile grows. “Since you asked so nicely, pet.” Then he crouches, his legs splayed, and steals Tim’s lips in a punishing kiss. Tim gasps into his mouth, then moans when Jason mites sharply at his lip. When Jason pulls away, Tim’s lips are bloodied, and he looks even more dazed than he did before.

“Master,” he says, and looks up at Jason. “More?”

“No,” says Jason, sharp now, and then he slaps Tim across the face. Tim sways to the side, even as Jason reaches out with his opposite hand to cup the cheek he just struck and strokes it gently. “I allowed it once, but don’t think you can just ask for whatever you want. You have to earn it.”

“I’m sorry,” Tim whimpers, “I’m sorry, sir. I’ll be good.”

“Damn right you will.” He presses a thumb against Tim’s bottom lip, tugging at it, and then he smears the blood across Tim’s cheek. “So pretty,” he says. “Bleeding for me.”

He just barely hears the noise of protest that Dick makes, and it makes him grin, wild and savage. “I’m going to fuck your mouth,” he tells Tim. “And then I’m going to hurt you until you come all over yourself like the pretty slut you are.”

Tim moans and writhes in place. “Anything you want,” he pants, and Jason can see it in his eyes- he’s gone. Dropped into that strange place that he always goes when he’s submitting to Jason, his mind split between deep inward focus and trying to please Jason with everything he has.

Jason’s free hand goes to the button of his jeans, and he pulls it open, then untangles his hand from Tim’s hair and says, “Do the rest with your teeth. And remember to keep your hands where they are.”

Tim nods and leans forward, taking the zipper between his teeth and sliding it downwards, then using his face of push Jason’s jeans out of the way a bit. He takes a moment to mouth at Jason’s cock through his boxers, then tries to pull the waistband down. He fails, because the angle that he has to crane his neck at to get at the elastic of the waist band is too much, and Tim simply cannot get a good grip. After a moment, he whines and rests his head against Jason’s hip. “Master,” he says. “I can’t. Please, help?”

Jason chuckles, and strokes a hand through Tim’s hair, then fists it there again. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to.” Tim whines again, and Jason tugs down his boxers until his erection is free. Tim smiles up at him, his gaze adoring, and then he bends his head down to take Jason’s cock in his mouth. Jason groans at the first touch of Tim’s hot lips, still sticky with dried blood, and he thrusts shallowly into Tim’s mouth. Tim dribbles a little, and moans around Jason’s cock.

From the back of a crowd, a raspy voice shouts, “He can take it! Just fuck him!” Jason looks up from the top of Tim’s head and meets the eyes of an older dom with streaks of grey in his hair and eyes so dark they’re almost black.

“Shut the fuck up,” he growls, and thrusts gently again. “If you’re in the habit of gagging your subs on your cock, you go right ahead. But I prefer to take some fucking caution, you careless cuntbag.”

Tim bobs his head, taking a little more of Jason’s cock, and Jason chokes on a groan, still glaring at the back of the group.

“He’s gagging for it already,” the asshole argues. “Give us an actual show, not some newbie playtime.”

“If you don’t like what you’re seeing,” Jason grits out, “fuck off.” He punctuates his words with a stronger thrust into Tim’s mouth. Tim moans around him again, helpless and drooling. His lip is bleeding again, smearing red on Jason’s cock every time Jason pulls him back off.

“You’re just a newbie,” the guys grumbles, then starts to wander away. Some of the other patrons are giving him dirty looks, and Jason thinks that he’s never going to get a sub with any sense ever again. He doesn’t know how to treat his boys right.

Tim, on the other hand, is doing a wonderful job sucking cock. Jason returns his full attention to the hot mouth wrapped around his cock, and he groans and thrusts deep into Tim’s mouth. “Perfect,” he says, tugging at Tim’s hair. “Such a slutty mouth, baby. So good.”

The next thrust is deep enough to make Tim choke a little, and he coughs wetly, his mouth still full of Jason’s cock. His lips are redder than ever, and Jason pulls him off for a moment to take in Tim’s face, with his glazed blue eyes, red lips and flushed cheeks. He’s stunning. And he has a job to do.

Jason pulls Tim’s head back down and thrusts into his mouth hard, fucking his mouth without any care for Tim’s ability to breathe. Tim is drooling, not quite choking but certainly feeling it, because he’s moaning almost non-stop. It becomes overwhelming very quickly; the feeling of Tim’s mouth combined with Jason’s awareness of the eyes on him and his pretty boy. Especially the eyes belonging to their family members. Tim feels so damn good, and pleasure curls in Jason’s gut, the knot of it building and tightening with every thrust. He glances through the crowd and catches Dick’s shocked blue gaze, and then Tim brushes his teeth again the head of Jason’s cock and he’s coming so hard it’s ridiculous. He feels like a fucking teenager, it’s been years since he came this quickly, but Tim is amazing and the incense has him strung out, and Jason just feels good in every possible way.

He slides down off of the orgasm high easily, slowly, and Tim works him through it with a gentle tongue pressed against his cock and an easy swallow. Jason pulls out of Tim’s mouth after a moment, and tucks himself back in his pants. He does a check and is pleased to see that Tim’s hands are still at his back, though his knuckles are pressed into the skin so hard that they’re likely to leave bruises.

“Now,” he says to Tim. His voice is still heavy with pleasure, and Timmy is being so very good. It’s amazing. “What did I promise you, again?”

“You said-” The words catch in Tim’s throat, and his voice is rough and ravaged. “You said that you would hurt me until I came all over myself like the p-pretty slut I am.” Tim only stutters on the compliment, which is common for him. Jason has been trying to work up his self-esteem, but it’s not an easy thing to do.

“That’s right,” Jason says, petting Tim’s hair. “I’ll even let you choose, since you sucked me so sweetly. Whip, crop, or bare hand?”

Tim shudders. “Bare hand, master, please.”

Jason’s not at all surprised that Tim chose that. He loves the closeness of spanking, and Tim loves being bent over Jason’s lap and grinding against his thigh while Jason strikes him again and again. He walks away from Tim for a short moment to grab a chair set just off the platform for his use, and then places in next to Tim and sits down. “Across my lap, baby boy,” he says, patting one thigh.

Tim scrambles to fold himself across Jason’s legs, and Jason tugs his pants down just far enough to bare the pale skin of his ass.

“Count,” he demands, and then lets his hand fall. The sound of skin slapping against skin is tantalizing, and Tim moans out, “One,” after a moment. Jason smiles.

“Good.”

His hand falls a few more times, quick, light taps, and Tim counts hoarsely. When he gets to five, Jason stops, slows his motion and starts delivers hard smacks where Tim’s ass meets his thighs. Tim is nearly choking on the numbers, rocking his hips against Jason’s lap. He’s hard inside his pants, and Jason is amazed that he’s even lasted this long.

When he gets to fifteen strikes, Jason returns to the quicks swats, delivering a few to the same place and then moving on. Tim lasts until he gets to twenty four, and by then his voice is so choked he can barely speak. He comes hard inside his pants, thrusting against Jason’s thigh helplessly, his voice breaking on moaning and quiet repetitions of “sir” and “master”.

Jason slides his hand along the reddened skin of Tim’s ass as he comes down hushing him and whispering endearments. Once Tim calms a bit, he hauls the smaller boy into his lap and tugs him close, letting Tim bury his face in Jason’s neck as he shivers with aftershocks, and with the feeling that comes from being as deep in subspace as he is.

Tim always drops lower right after a scene than he does during it, no matter how low he had been before. Jason loves that about him, but it also worries him sometimes. Tim had already been pretty low, and he thinks that it’s time for them to get out of there.

The crowd around them is starting to disperse. A few doms come up to Jason as Tim slowly stops shuddering in his lap, and they give him compliments on how well he handled Tim, how gentle he was even as he kept complete control over his sub.

Once Tim has mostly calmed, Jason rises, helping Tim to wrap his legs around Jason’s waist. He steps down off the platform carefully, well aware that Dick and Stephanie are watching him, and that they follow him as he heads for the entrance to the club. Tim is still wrapped around him, his face pressed to Jason’s neck, though he’s calm now. Not entirely lucid, Jason thinks, but calm. He’s not deperate like he was a few minutes ago.

Jason thanks the doorman on the way out and makes his way to his car, then gently unfolds Tim from around his torso and sits him down in the car. He shuts the door, giving Tim a reassuring look through the glass, and then he turns to face Dick and Steph.

“So,” he says. “Do you get it now, or are you going to have to follow us home as well? Because I can tell you what exactly we’re going to do when we get there, and it won’t be as interesting as this little adventure.”

Dick swallows. “What are you going to do?”

“Shit,” mutters Jason, because he walked into that one. “Probably, I’m going to take Tim home and strip him out of those clothes, and we’re going to take a bath together. And then I’m going to dry him off and give him a bite to eat and put him to bed, and we’re going to sleep. That’s it.”

“That seems a bit… tame,” says Steph. “Compared to what we just saw.”

“It’s called ‘aftercare’,” says Jason, too tired to be snappish with them. “He’s pretty deep in his own head right now, and it could fuck him up pretty bad if I don’t give him that. Really he just needs to be held, or to be told that he was good, or whatever, but I like to go the extra mile with him. He’s never been taken care of before in his damn life. I want to take care of him now. Do you get it? This is all a part of that.”

Dick and Steph just look at each other, and then back at him. “We’ll leave you to go home,” Dick says, after a minute of watching Jason shift uncomfortably. “I’ll see you both later.”

Jason hums, then walks around the car and gets in. Next to him, Tim buckles himself in.

“Jay?” Tim asks, once they pull away from the curb. “It’s all okay, right?” His words are a bit slurred.

Jason nods. “We’re all good, baby. Don’t worry about it, okay?”

“Okay.”


End file.
